Fighting the Attraction
by LadyCash
Summary: Sango is happy with her life, but can she withstand the new guy in town? Does she even want to?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor profit from this fanfic.

My first MirSan! I hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXX

Sango eyed her opponent, waiting to use his movement to her advantage. Her martial arts sensei had honed her skills to an incredible degree but this new guy was more shrewd than most. Rumored to have won competitions, his graceful moves had been the talk of the class for the last three days.

She was nervous because he'd openly admired her skills while sneaking lecherous glances at her when he thought no one was watching. Since she'd drawn him as her opponent, she had no other choice than to prove herself in front of everyone. She was sensei's second in command, so to speak. The most well trained student of the dojo. Her reputation was on the line.

His intense focus on her mirrored her own determination. He would not win this! His right arm moved slightly forward, drawing her attention to it, but his leg shot out to kick. Faster than she could correct, he landed a blow before pulling her to him and over his shoulder.

Sango's back hit the mat, knocking the wind out of her before his apologetic smile hovered above her face. Staring up at him, fighting back her shock, she nodded once and grabbed his offered hand to help her to her feet. Bowing to him, she moved back to let the next person take a chance. Admitting defeat was hard but her training insisted that she learn all she could from him.

Trying to remember his name, she watched as Jinenji, a burly man who was quite nimble for his size matched off with him. Unfortunately, he became impatient as well and hit the mat hard. Everyone cringed as the downed man groaned. One by one, the newcomer laid the students flat before the sensei squared off with him.

Everyone leaned forward to watch closely. Riveted, Sango admired every block and blow while wincing at several sharp kicks. When the visitor hit the mat, several people actually cheered. Grinning, he stood and bowed to the sensei before being introduced, "May I present Miroku Nakamura. He is a former student from my Cajun days and will be your head sensei while I'm gone. Sango, you will assist him." Their jaws dropped before Jinenji asked, "Where are you going, sensei?"

Assuring the man it was nothing serious, merely family related leisure, the group broke up. As they gathered their items, Miroku paused at her side, "A few of us are meeting for dinner later tonight. Would you like to join us?"

Sango thought about it before agreeing. He had roaming eyes, but seemed harmless enough. "Sure, sounds good. Same place as always?"

Nodding, he added, "Great focus, by the way, but watch those fake-out moves. We can work on that." She thanked him while gathering her purse, admiring his physique as he moved away. Her friend Kagome stopped beside her, "He asked if you'd be there before accepting the invite. Looks like you have an admirer girl!"

Sango's eyebrows rose, "Is that right?"

"Mmhmm," Kagome answered. "And I'm admiring his ass just now myself."

"Along with every other female here," Sango griped. "And what are you doing looking?" She slapped her friend's arm, "You're engaged to InuYasha!"

"Yes, and I still have a pulse. Shame on me." Kagome giggled as they walked to the door. She waved as Sango moved away and stopped to swing her gym bag into the backseat of the car. When she backed up, Miroku was walking toward her. Registering his slightly too long hair, pulled back into a short que, his handsome face with full, sensual lips, and obviously well-honed body with a rake of her eyes, Sango strived to steady her pulse as he pointed out his vehicle which was a replica of hers, "I almost got into your car until I saw your air freshener."

She smirked, "Rental?"

He grinned cheerfully. "Yep. I drove here from New Orleans, and it was all they had."

She cocked a brow at him. "Something wrong with that particular make of car?"

He bowed, unrepentant. "Not at all, dear lady. I'm just more of a cherry red, top down, zero to sixty in 5.2 seconds kind of guy."

She tried not to read more into that, but his devilish grin left her little choice.

"So, you like quick starts," she mused. "Do you also prefer quick finishes?"

Behind her, Kagome who was eavesdropping shamelessly, nearly choked with laughter.

Sango, however blushed with mortification once she realized what she'd said. What had come over her? Something about this guy drove her nuts, and she couldn't seem to help herself.

Miroku, despite enjoying their banter took pity on her and didn't rise to the bait. He tipped his head to her, conceding the point. He had kind of walked right into that one. Then, gathering his courage, he asked, "Would you like to grab a drink before dinner?"

Sango was flummoxed. She couldn't deny her attraction to this man, unwanted though it was. But he was clearly a flirt and possibly a playboy, both red flags that had her hesitating to deepen their relationship. Already sensei had basically ordered her to work with him at the dojo, did she really want to go further?

Miroku saw her turmoil, and knew when to back off. "If you have other things to do, that's fine. We can just meet up for dinner."

She was going to agree to that, she really was. But then, over his shoulder she saw Abi Kurosawa watching them. Abi was basically a female player, and seeing her set her sights on Miroku had Sango suppressing a growl. "No, I have time for a drink."

He smiled, unaware of her motivation, and his blue eyes twinkled with pleasure. "Great! Your car or mine?"

"Well, we're here, so I guess mine," she answered.

He nodded, then got in and buckled up. Kagome gave a grin and a wave and headed out, bound for the shrine where she lived. Sango couldn't help but send a tiny smirk at Abi as they passed her in the parking lot.

 _This one's mine!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

So what do you think so far? Review and let me know!

I'll be updating this every Tuesday. 5 chapters total.


	2. Chapter 2

Sango drove them to a local coffee shop, and once they entered and found a booth, he asked, "Can I rely on you to be my assistant in class?"

After ordering, she nodded. "What can I do to help you?"

"Well, I'm new here, and a stranger to the students. You're familiar with them so I need your help getting to know them. Both fighting related and personal. What can you tell me about them?"

As Sango shared her knowledge, he studied her face. She blushed as heat jumped into his eyes, wondering what he was thinking. The ponytail she wore for practice accentuated her angular face and high cheekbones, making her dark eyes stand out. To see if he'd been listening, she asked, "What did you think of Kagome?"

"Which one is that?" he asked, smiling as the waitress delivered their drinks.

She laughed and repeated, "She walked me to my car. She's also my best friend."

"Oh, yeah. She's pretty good, but she needs to pay closer attention. It seems like she's always distracted," Miroku answered.

Nodding, Sango said, "Her fiancé travels a lot. They're crazy close. Why did Sensei choose me?"

Miroku took the time to sip his coffee. "Because you have the best focus and learn the fastest. But, he said you have a knee-jerk reaction response which you proved when I moved today."

Wincing, she admitted, "I was nervous."

"You'll be more nervous when your opponent is real versus partnered. I have a few ideas that will help, though."

"Like what?" she asked.

He studied her for a moment before saying, "I'd have to show you. I can't really explain it."

Sango narrowed her eyes. Was he flirting again? It was hard to tell, the man was _smooth._

Hearing her cell chime, she excused herself and read the text.

 _Sango, I may be gone longer than anticipated._

 _Take care of Miroku for me. Make him feel welcome, he's a good guy._

Well, damn. If her sensei, who was also her uncle could vouch for Miroku then who was she to argue? Besides, she'd fantasized enough about him over the last few days. She was also tired of being considered uptight and distant, things she'd heard other women whispering when they thought she couldn't hear. Maybe it was time to do something about that?

Returning to the table, she asked, "So, where are you staying?"

When he named a hotel, she asked, "You haven't found a place yet?"

"No," he replied. "I haven't had time, I came here on short notice as a favor to your uncle."

Sango gritted her teeth, then bit the bullet. "I've got plenty of room at my house. Why don't you just stay with me?"

His eyebrows shot up, "You really don't even know me and you're…"

Refusing to be deterred, she said, "I trust sensei's judgment." She waved her cell phone. "He says you're a good guy. If he trusts you to teach his class, I trust you around me."

"I don't know what to say other than thank you." Miroku was both surprised and touched.

Sango laughed, fighting off her nervousness. "I'd enjoy the company, and I can pick your brain on better fighting technique."

They finished their coffees before she spoke again.

"Let's go pick up your car before we stop at the hotel and then you can follow me home. They're both nearby, actually within walking distance, but I don't want your car to be ticketed."

He readily agreed but insisted on paying for their drinks. When he thanked her again on the drive back to the dojo, she smiled as she plotted her next move. She dropped him off at his car, then followed him to the hotel. Finally she led the way to her small home.

When they arrived and entered, she groaned, "I forgot to ask, are you allergic to cats?"

He was about to answer, when the reason for her question made an appearance. A beautiful cream and black two tailed neko youkai strolled around the corner and leapt casually into Sango's arms. Her ruby eyes studied him meticulously, and he was very aware of her transformative properties. If he proved a threat to her mistress, this cat would end him.

"No, I'm not allergic," he said, his voice holding both nerves and excitement. "I've never seen a neko up close before."

Sango grinned. "This is Kilala. My dad gave her to me when I was six. Isn't she amazing?"

Miroku nodded. "She is, indeed."

He gave a small dip of his head to the feline. "Kilala, it is an honor to meet you."

The neko, having decided that he was harmless, preened. Then, she jumped from Sango's arms to his.

He scrambled to catch her. _Wow, she's fast!_

"Well, you are quite the handful," Miroku said, feeling the solid weight of her.

Kilala mewed, and they both laughed. Sango took her pet back and pointed him to the guest bedroom.

"You can put your things there," she told him. "The other bedroom on this side is my brother Kohaku's, when he comes home from college."

Miroku did not ask where she slept. He saw another hallway on the other side of the living room and surmised her space lay beyond.

"Thanks," he said, lugging his bags to the bright, airy room. "This is great."

Sango turned to the thermostat on the wall of the foyer. "It sure is hot in here."

Fiddling with it a bit, she huffed. "I think it's dead."

Miroku came out of the bedroom and took a look, then went to the main unit in the utility room.

"Here ya go, the system just needed to be reset," he said, "it probably tripped trying to keep up with this heat."

"Wow, thank you so much!" Sango smiled. "I'd have never figured that out."

As cool air poured into the house, she moaned with relief, "Miroku, you just wait! I am definitely going to repay you for this." Turning, she found him behind her. His inquiring gaze ran over her body as she blushed, realizing what she'd said.

He smirked. "So, are you going to leave me hanging or tell me about these… ways."

Her blush deepened, but she asked, "How's dinner tomorrow sound, since I can use the oven now without roasting us alive?"

"That sounds excellent. What's for dessert?" His husky tone made her eyes widen.

Sango swallowed hard, but managed a casual shrug. "What'd you have in mind?"


	3. Chapter 3

Raking her with his gaze from toes to her hair, dimples appeared in his cheeks, "I'm sure whatever you offer will be tasty."

She nearly swallowed her tongue. The air practically crackled with sexual tension as she gaped. Waving a hand in front of her face to cool her cheeks, she asked, "Do you know how to… cook?"

He raised a brow at her obvious attempt to change the subject. "I sure hope so since I was part owner of a restaurant. Yes, I know how. What's on the menu?"

She realized this man didn't just flirt, he locked onto a target as if he was a predator and she was the prey. Struggling to pull herself together, eager for a distraction she mentally searched her fridge but couldn't remember what it held. Motioning toward the kitchen, she shook her head, "I'll have to look." She spun around, breaking eye contact, not realizing that she put her shapely backside on display when she bent over to search said appliance.

She suddenly felt his hand on her ass while he purred, "Nice form. A word of caution, though. I like to wrestle. Ever wrestled in the bedroom, Sango?"

Sango shot upright. Whirling around she cried out, "Pervert!"

Her hand was moving before she thought. He was fast, though. He caught it before it could make contact with his face. They stood there, frozen, eyeing each other.

"Wrestled?" She finally asked, hesitantly.

Nodding, he grinned seductively, "You know, pinning each other down. Vying for control when one has it and the other wants it." He made it sound sensual, and she swallowed thinking about it. "Like martial arts, it's a dance," he continued.

He released her hand and ran a finger up her arm while he spoke, leaving a trail of goose bumps, and finished at her jaw line. Mesmerized by his intense look, her eyes widened when he breathed, "It's damn good for focusing."

His hand went around the back of her neck, tugging her closer. Caught in the heated atmosphere and enthralled by his thumb caressing her throat, her breath hitched when he warned, "Wouldn't want the neighbors witnessing this kind of art, though."

That old saying, 'Always watch the quiet ones,' went through her mind but fled the moment he stepped forward. His free arm circled her back as his lips met hers. At first shocked, she quickly kissed him back.

 _Damn he could kiss!_

She might have toppled him onto the floor in her eagerness, but he swiftly shut the refrigerator and pinned her to it. When she squirmed against him, he pulled his mouth from hers and said, "You lost focus… again." He released her, as if to prove his point, and she almost slid down the fridge. He grinned and presented a challenge, "Your turn."

She gaped, mouth opening and closing but she could not come up with a response. He was impossible!

On a bark of laughter, he said, "I can see your mind working on it. You'll get there. Are we still meeting the class for dinner tonight?"

She bit back her growl of frustration and opened the fridge again, bending to seductively display her ass to him while asking, "You want something to drink?"

"I'll wait." When he didn't reach for her, she gave him a confused look. He grinned and said, "You've already presented that move. Try again."

Frustrated, and unable to resist a challenge her eyes narrowed as she stepped forward. "Wrestling, huh?"

He nodded, tensing slightly as she stopped directly in front of him. She brought her hand up to his cheek but he caught it before she could touch him. Her eyes widened when he spun her around so her back was to his front and whispered, "Invading space? Now, that's a very suggestive move."

His breath tickled her ear as his arms closed around her in a tight embrace. Before she could register the curl of his leg around hers, he had dropped and pinned her beneath him to the floor. Gasping as she felt the hard length of him against her bottom, she panted his name as he rolled to place her on top. Bracing her feet on either side of his hips, she tried to break free but his hand thrust into her hair as he smoothly turned her to face him.

He immediately rolled, trapping her underneath him as his mouth found hers again. Unlike the last brief meeting of lips, this kiss was a more passionate one that made her squirm as he held her to the floor. Realizing this controlling vibe masked by his offer of wrestling fired her senses, she went limp under him as her body surrendered. She was very nearly afraid of her reaction, to this man and to his words.

He swiftly broke the kiss to growl, "You can't give in that easy. Come on. Where's that spunk?"

Fighting senses that were swiftly becoming wrecked, she started to kiss him again but his hand, wound into her hair, stopped her. Using his move to her advantage, she arched her back and slid sideways while pushing him over. Twisting her neck so that her hair wound around his wrist, she tried to pin him down but his superior strength proved her undoing.

Grinning, he trapped her to his front before rolling again as he released his hold on her hair. She grunted from his weight before wrapping her legs around his hips, rubbing herself seductively against his hard length.

She gathered her courage and breathed up at him, "You may have more strength but I have something soft and wet with your name written all over it."

His eyes widened before he slammed his mouth onto hers while trapping her wrists. After briefly wondering if they'd dented her floor, her thoughts spiraled away when he sucked on her bottom lip. Releasing it, he breathed over her mouth, "After dinner, you can show me."

Her jaw dropped when he stood, pulling her from the floor, but she nodded. _To hell with it!_

"Okay. I'm ready when you are."


	4. Chapter 4

Nodding, he dragged his gaze over her, "I do believe you are, lovely Sango."

Her eyes narrowed, she was aching so bad she suggested, "You know, we can call this dinner off and…"

He shook his head, "How would that look to the class?"

Knowing he was right, she attempted to pull her mind and body back to the task. With a knowing grin, he said, "Besides, anticipation will make it better."

Being certain that with his flirtatious ways he'd never turn down such an open offer, her eyes widened as she watched him. Seeing her bafflement, he started to approach her but she warned, "Huh-uh. Remember what you wanted Miroku… anticipation." he leaned forward and asked, "Willing to wreck that now?"

He backed off but shrugged, "I didn't want to rush you, or make you mad. That's all."

Sango gathered her purse, trying to be nonchalant as she said, "Confused, yes. Angry… no."

They said little as they got into the car and she was quiet on the drive over, still aching as she remembered his kiss while trying to fight a heightening arousal at his nearness.

She finally said, "I am extremely drawn to you, but I just got out of a relationship that lasted over two years. I don't want this to a rebound thing, okay?"

Stunned that she'd admit this to him, he nodded before asking, "Serious relationship?"

After a thought-provoking moment of silence, she sighed, "I thought it was more serious than he did. I pushed and he withdrew and I didn't stop and it all fell apart. It's for the better because I can't see spending my life with him."

Realizing the extent of this phantom man's emotions, Miroku's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she nodded firmly. "Quite sure."

Anxiety rolled through him but he forced himself to ask, "You didn't come onto me to make sure, did you?"

"No. I was afraid you'd think that. I just didn't expect to be so attracted to someone so different. The fact that I've barely thought of him since laying eyes on you is all the proof I need."

Swallowing hard, he nodded, "Thanks for telling me that."

"Are you anticipating again?" She smirked.

He laughed, "I never stopped."

After she'd parked at the little diner where the group met, he pulled her to him, "That's great. By the way, it's still your move."

His lips closed over hers in a teasing kiss that amplified the ache all over again. Her skin was sensitized with need by the time he released her.

Drawing in a deep breath, she growled, "Oh, you just wait. You'll pay for that."

"Is that a promise?"

She laughed as she swung out of her car but jumped when she spotted Kagome with her jaw hanging open. Having obviously seen them kiss, her friend's knowing look as she wagged a finger in the air made Miroku's eyes dart to Sango.

Her eyebrow cocked as she tried to hide her blushing smile, "Miroku, this is Kagome. Ask her anything about anyone because she lives on a shrine and knows everything about everybody in this town."

Kagome brazenly nodded, owning up to her friend's description while grinning at him, "I saw the sparks between you two the first day. Nothing passes by me."

Sango cleared her throat and asked her, "You didn't say anything…?"

Kagome laughed as her hand waved through the air, "I didn't need to. Just watch how the room goes quiet when you two enter."

Sango groaned as Miroku rolled his eyes, "You are a drama queen, Kagome."

With a careless shrug and confident smile, she said, "Fine. See for yourself."

As Kagome had stated, the room became hushed when they entered as all eyes flew to them.

"I cannot believe you guys. You're worse gossips than she is," Sango hissed. Finally sensei broke the laughter when he spoke up with a grin, "I had a feeling about you two. Why'd you think I invited him?"

Everyone's attention swung his way. He shrugged, "What? I know most of you better than your own family."

Sango sank into a chair, blushing as she ordered a drink while everyone else spoke at once. Miroku didn't deny the attraction but wouldn't give up details. Instead, sensing her distress at the attention, he worked at changing the subject. The group finally took his lead and fell into a discussion about items on the news.

Their food arrived, shifting everyone's focus to satisfying hunger. When Miroku offered her a bite off his fork, the lust was obvious in his eyes as her lips closed over it. By that point, no one paid them much attention being too busy eating. His hand settled under her napkin, rubbing her inner thigh under the table and wreaking havoc with her ability to breathe evenly.

When she tried to push his hand away, he refused to move it but offered a sly grin instead. Hiding her discomfort, she picked up her fresh beer but hesitated when his hand slid up her thigh. She shot him a wide-eyed look, seeing him shake in silent laughter. Gritting her teeth and wondering if this was his idea of anticipatory action, she quickly washed her bite of food down.

Determined to wipe that smirk off his face she leaned into him and whispered, "Ever gotten blown in a crowded parking lot?"

His jaw stopped in mid-chew as a shocked look flew over his face. Even though she tried to contain it, her laughter burst out as he playfully dug an elbow into her ribs. Directly after finishing their meal, several students said their goodbyes. When Kagome, Sensei, and the two of them were all that was left, Kagome sighed, "InuYasha's on his way home so I have to run. See you in a couple days."

After the round of goodbyes, sensei turned to Sango and Miroku, "I didn't want to discuss this with anyone but the two of you. I had a bit of bad news when I spoke to my mother today. It's cancer and it has progressed."

Sango's eyes widened. Her uncle quickly pulled his hand up to signal he wasn't finished, "I have a proposal but it comes with strings attached."

They waited as he took a moment to gather his thoughts. He finally said, "Miroku, I want you to take over my school. I'm willing to sign it over to you but on the condition that Sango becomes your partner. I know this is sudden but it's taken me years to create that school and I'm not willing to trust it to just anyone. Sango can teach if you have other contractual obligations and vice versa."

Stunned, both stared at him. He answered their questions but shrugged over many of them, offering, "I have to go by what my mother tells me which is vague. I do know I can't run this school and take care of her in Ohio."

"You don't need to answer right away. Talk it over and let me know by the end of the week. Please don't discuss this with anyone else for the time being, okay?"he pleaded.

Both nodded once again, rising to hug him as he stood to leave. Since their appetites had fled, Miroku and Sango headed back to her house. On the way, the discussion centered around the sensei's crises.

Once inside her home, Miroku pulled her into his arms which broke her ability to hold her tears at bay. He squeezed her to him, fighting his own emotional battle. Raw from the news, she shook her head when he asked where she wanted him to sleep and said, "Stay with me?I mean, just to sleep?"

He silently nodded, knowing she needed contact and comfort. They curled up in her bed, trying to focus on a movie, but the news weighed too heavy on both. She finally sat up and asked him what he thought about the offer. He positioned himself against her headboard, pulled her to him, and nodded, "I'm willing. I mean I'm new here and it will be a challenge but I'm up for it. Of course, you're practically a teacher and know how to handle classes and instruction, so that's a plus."

Sango looked up at him and shyly said, "I know this may sound horrible but…I'm kind of looking forward to it."

"So am I," he admitted, relieving a great many of her fears.

She sank into him, needing a sense of security she instinctively knew he could offer. He gladly surrendered it, cuddling her to him and taking as well as giving the tenderness and security in which she craved. They fell asleep in a tight embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Sango awoke the next morning when Miroku brushed the hair from her face. Intently studying her, he grinned when she blinked up at him and he asked, "Would I be cheating if I stole your focus right now?"

She groggily countered with, "What focus?"

He laughed, pulling her onto him. She nuzzled into his hard muscular chest as awareness flooded every sense within her body. In the morning light, she realized she strongly wanted more than just a business relationship with this man. Unwilling to voice her yearning just yet, she kissed his chest and straddled his hips to rise above him. Feeling him hard and ready against her, she ran her hands down his chest while cocking an eyebrow, "Okay, you just stole my focus."

With a lusty growl, he toppled her sideways. The wrestling, which started as sensual, soon turned more passionate. It was Sango who broke things off this time.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sensing her withdrawal.

Barely a whisper in the humid air, she breathed, "You. Us. This is… different."

She almost stumbled, jerking away from him to get out of bed. He caught her, pulling her to him as he said, "Talk to me, Sango."

Frowning, she asked in a shaky voice, "How can we be sure it's not just a rebound, or because Sensei is leaving? A lot of emotional stuff is happening right now and…"

He turned her face to his so that she could see the absolute sincerity in his eyes. " I have never felt about anyone the way I do about you, Sango. I'll admit I'm a flirt and have a reputation as a ladies man, but ever since I saw you I haven't wanted anyone else."

Tears threatened to overflow her lashes, and he tenderly wiped them away. "This? You and me? It's real, Sango. It's very real."

She put her arms around his neck, fighting a wave of emotion. Confused and wanting comfort, she nuzzled into him when he wrapped his arms around her, admitting, "I've never been in love. I thought I had been. Now I know that I hadn't."

Feeling as though everything was happening too fast, she shuddered. He rubbed her back in soothing circles, slowly calming her. As she settled, Sango remembered his words on focus. Miroku tipped her chin up with a questioning look when she laughed, so she rolled her eyes and admitted, "I guess my focus shifted, huh?"

He grinned. "I sure hope so because mine sure did."

They eventually moved into the living room, after making coffee. While they prepared breakfast, both agreed that they'd take over the martial arts school. They called sensei to tell him. Sounding relieved, he told Sango that he'd bring the papers over right away. When he appeared, both pressed him about his mother's life expectancy.

Shaking his head, he told them not to worry, "She's almost eighty years old. She's lived a full life and has no regrets. In fact, she's considering refusing the treatments."

Miroku remained quiet, knowing this was a personal decision, while Sango vehemently urged him, "You can't let her just give up!"

Sensei sighed. "She wants to go with dignity, Sango. There is no dignity with the medical treatments. I've seen what it does."

Sango sniffled, remembering her Aunt Minnie from her childhood days and all the fun she had been. They talked a while longer, sharing memories, then he hugged them both before seeing himself out.

Sango resisted looking at the contents of the envelope but Miroku had no such compunction and read the letter and document. It gave instructions where to leave the contract and bade them goodbye. He intended to retire to South America once his mother was gone and her affairs settled.

Making a point of distracting Sango throughout the day, he lured her outside to work on some techniques and focus exercises. It wasn't until they'd curled into bed that night when he told her what the letter said. Having heard her uncle speak of a yearning to visit Brazil, she silently nodded and snuggled next to Miroku. Sensei deserved happiness.

Over the following weeks and with her help, Miroku became familiar enough with the class members and schedules to begin implementing small changes. They continued to grow closer, and no one was surprised when he proposed on Christmas Eve.

When their first child came around a year later, they named her Minnie, in honor of Sango's aunt. It wasn't long before she was toddling all around the dojo and getting in everyone's way. A year later she had a brother, who they named Mushin, for Miroku's beloved foster father. Four more children would follow, and the dojo would expand to multiple locations.

Sango would always look back to that first spar between them and smile. Miroku had broken her focus all right. Broken her out of her hesitant, aloof shell and showed her just how much passion she had inside of her. Life had never been the same, and it had never been so good.

Finis.

.


End file.
